The love and fight
by hockeychick1254
Summary: Santana is astruggling single mum to daughter who has Dyslexia, with the help of Puck and Brittany, Can she turn the crappy school her daughter goes to help her Dyslexia? or will her plan crash and burn I know i am shitty at summary's but basically the story is like the movie Won't back down, great movie there is some spanish and some swearing and bit of sexual scenes,


Santana was sleeping on the couch, Sunlight pushing through the crack in the curtains, she turned her head into the pillows on the couch but it was no use, she groaned and rolled over and picked her phone up off of the coffee table, and looked at the time "Shit", she sprang up ran to the closet and on the stripping off he jeans and t-shirt she wore the night before, and changed into fresh clothes, she ran to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and tooth paste and brushed her teeth in a hurry and put her hair up into a messy bun, she ran into the 2nd bedroom and saw her little angel sleeping, she walked over forgetting that she was late and stroked her daughter's hair, the girl started to stir and then her eyes fluttered open

"Hey baby, you got to get up and get ready for school"

The little girl groaned, but got up and got ready for school, when she was ready they rushed out of the front door running towards the school, they entered the school and ran down the halls to the classroom they knocked and entered " hi Amelia Lopez, is starting today" Santana spoke out of breath to the teacher, the teacher looked the mother and daughter duo up and down and rolled her eyes and gestured for Amelia to sit down at the empty desk, Santana didn't get a good vibe from this woman, she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and said she will be here at three to pick her up, she then turned back to the teacher "hey, um Amelia is dyslexic and has a hard time reading and writing, I was wondering, if you guys could help her after three the woman scoffed" School finishes at three, if your child has a hard time at school that is your problem not mine, so if you please could leave I have to start teaching" Santana left the classroom in shock, she was applaud by this teacher and couldn't believe what she heard, she stalked out of the school and down to her job, Chicago's very own bar

She didn't mind her job; it helped her pay the rent and get food on the table for her and her baby girl, her parents try and help out as much as they can but she doesn't like them to it is her life and she wants to do things herself, it's not that she hates her parents help she just feels that this her child and she has to take responsibility for her she remembers, when she first told her parents she was pregnant it was the scariest moment of her life she was 16 only a sophomore, she wanted to be a lawyer, and the person to get her pregnant was a guy named Finn who gotten her pregnant when they were both drunk, she really liked him, but he was with another girl and Finn and his girlfriend Rachel had a huge fight and slept with her, the next morning he was gone, that week at school she came crying to him, telling him she was pregnant, and that he didn't want anything to do with it, and that it was her fault that she was pregnant, that's when Santana dropped out of high school and odd jobs here and there just trying to support her baby, Finn is now married to Rachel and they have a baby boy together, she saw them in her home town Lima and Finn was carrying his son and holding hands with Rachel, Finn saw her and quickly went the other way.

She entered the bar, grabbed her apron off the hook and went and stood behind the bar until a customer came, it was a slow day and at 2:30 she started to walk to Amelia's school, she entered the school and was walking past an open classroom where a class was having fun singing and dancing, the teacher was also singing and dancing but playing the guitar, he had a mowe hawk wearing faded jeans a red flannel shirt with a black singlet, he turns around singing and smiling, they connect eyes and Santana does a little wave and walks away, she waits outside of Amelia's classroom, finally the bell rings and all of the kids start to pile out of the classrooms screaming and running down the hall, she spots a tiny little girl with jet black hair and tanned skin she walks over to her daughter and sees she is crying "hey baby girl what's the matter" "everybody laughed at me" Santana was confused" what do you mean everybody laughed at you" she wiped away the tears that were running down Amelia's cheeks "they laughed at me because the teacher made me read in front of the class and the words were getting jumbled" Amelia's bottom lips started to tremble and tears were on the edge of falling " I tried Mommy, I really did but it didn't work, I really tried hard and they just kept laughing at me, and then the teacher called me stupid" Amelia broke down into hysterics on the floor and Santana picked her up and took her home.

Once they were in their apartment, Santana set a sleeping Amelia down onto the couch, she walked into the kitchen and prepared a snack for Amelia once she is awake, Santana was so pissed off at the school and teacher, tomorrow morning she was going to go down to that school and talk to the principal about this bitch of a teacher, she heard little shuffling feet walk into the kitchen she turned around to face her 7 year old daughter " hey Ames, you right now sweetie, do you want to talk about it" Amelia nodded her head yes and her and Santana went and sat at the table " the teacher told me that I had to read in front of the class so they could know what reading level I am, and I told her I can't read, she just ignored me and told me to read, so I did and then the words became jumbled, and I couldn't get a word and a boy called me an idiot, then the teacher told me to try again in a very mean way an I told her I couldn't and she called me stupid" Amelia started to cry in her mother chest, Santana wrapped her arms around her daughter, she even let a few tears go, she hated to see her baby so upset "it's going to be okay Mija, Su bebé no estúpido, te quiero" Amelia looked up and smiled a watery smile at her mother " Te quiero a mami" Amelia knew Spanish practically before she knew English her first word was in Spanish and it wasn't a good word to say, but Spanish always makes her feel smart because not very many children or adults even can speak Spanish


End file.
